Joe's new glasses
by Miyu444
Summary: Joe breaks his glasses... How will this bring Sora and Matt together? Read to find out... BWAHAHA.
1. Broken glasses

A/N: Hello, this is my fist fic ever... On fanfiction.net... Right, anyhoo, I'm a huge fan of Sorato, so what better way to   
start off then with a Sorato? Heh. Well, this may very well suck majorly. =) Oh yes... MAJORLY!! Well, enough with my   
mindless babble, enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon... or do I? No. I don't.  
  
Joe's new glasses  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Hey Joe! Pass the ball to me, I'm OPEN!!!" yelled tall, bushy haired Tai Kamiya. Oh yes, he was indeed open.  
As the (I will NOT call him nerdy, dammit...) hard working soon to be med-student was about to pass the round soccer  
ball, young pointy haired Davis Motomiya tripped him, succeeding to steal the ball and score a goal with it. While the   
team was cheering wildly, Sora Takenouchi walked over and crouched down beside the face planted Joe Kido.  
  
"You okay, Joe? You're not hurt are you?" she asked, with a worried expression on her usually chipper (A/N:  
Hehe, I said chipper...) face. Joe groaned and sat up.   
  
"I think I'm okay. Thanks for your concern, Sora." Joe smiled and blushed slightly while Sora helped him to his  
feet.  
  
"No problem, Joe. Those guys will do anything... Oh, Joe! (A/N: Whoa, that rhymes...) Your glasses!" Joe hadn't  
realized that there was a large crack in the middle of the frames. (A/N: I don't know anything about glasses... *Shrugs*)  
Joe sighed.   
  
"Ah well.. I needed new glasses anyway. I was just putting off the inevitable I suppose! I'll call for an   
appointment right away." Joe walked over to the side lines, with Sora right beside him. He reached inside and pulled his  
cell phone out, and called the eye doctor.   
  
"I'm in luck, there's a space open in an hour. I guess I should probably leave now..." Joe smiled. He was, in   
many ways, relieved to be able to leave. He wasn't much of a sports lover, and only played because Tai had made him.  
  
"Need some company? I don't think I really want to play anymore." Joe smiled.  
  
"Sure, that would be great!" She smiled in response.  
  
~Across the field...~  
  
Matt Ishida stared in shock as he watched Sora, the love of his life, go off with Joe to his car.  
  
"Oh my god, does she like Joe?" He thought to himself. He was so spaced out that he didn't even notice the   
soccer ball hit him on the side of the head.   
  
"Hey, dude! What the hell was that??" Tai yelled, breaking the blond-haired rock star out of his trance.  
  
"Oh, sorry... I'm gonna go, see you guys later!" Matt yelled as he ran off the field, leaving some confused  
digidestined behind.  
  
~At Joe's car~  
  
"Do you think you'll have to wait long for your glasses?" Sora asked, waiting for Joe to unlock the doors.  
  
"Well, they won't actually be ready for me for an other three or four days, so, I just have to get everything set   
up...I don't think it will be too long..." He said, uncertain himself on how long it will take.  
  
"Hey! Sora! Joe!! Hang on a sec!" The two turned their heads toward the figure running towards them.  
  
"Oh, hey Matt!" Sora said, smiling brightly. It was obvious that she liked him, almost as obvious of the fact   
he liked her. He smiled back.  
  
"Hey Sora!... And Joe. Are you going somewhere?" he asked, suddenly not as calm and collected as before.   
"Are you guys... uh, dating?" Joe tried his best not to laugh at Matt's worried face.  
  
"Me and Sora? No, we're going to get me some new glasses. Would you like to come, Matt?" Joe grinned at  
Matt's obvious relief. He nodded. "Well, hop in!"   
  
After they all got in, they started off to the eye doctor's office...   
  
  
Will Joe get his new glasses? Will Matt ever ask Sora out, or will it be Sora to make the move first? Will this story ever   
get better?... I'm not sure. Tune in next time... Same bat time, same bat channel... Or website. (I don't own BatMan).  
  
Miyu444  
  



	2. Saline soloution

A/N: Well... It's chapter 2. Aren't you all excited? ... Ok. Well. Hopefully, this'll be a bit  
better then the last chapter... =) Well, enjoy!  
  
Joe's new glasses  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"So..." Joe said, trying to end the silence that had filled the car since they'd   
started their way to the "eye" office. (A/N: Oh god, I can't remember the "scientific"  
name for "eye doctor"... help? Well, you'll all have to suffer with "eye appointment", and "eye   
doctor" until I find out!!)  
  
"Um... Have you guys heard from your digimon lately?" Sora inquired.  
  
"Well, I talked to Gabumon last week..." replied Matt.  
  
"Yeah, same here. Gomamon's been a booky for digi-sports events!" The   
three laughed.  
  
Finally, after a seemingly long car ride, they finally reached the eye doctor's   
office, which just happened to be called "Eye Way".   
  
"Joe, what kind of place is this? Eye Way? "We sell eye stuff"?" Sora laughed.  
  
"Well, the doctor is really good..." Joe shrugged. They walked inside. In front   
of the door was a prissy lady with black hair. She looked like something out of the 80's.   
(A/N: Need I say more...?)  
  
"Welcome to Eye Way, your way to the eye highway! Please take a number  
then have a seat." The three looked at each other, and shrugged. Joe walked up and   
took the number. Confused, Joe looked around only to see that the place was empty.  
  
"Umm... Do I really need to take a number? We're the only people here!" he   
half-yelled.  
  
"Sir, please have a seat." she replied calmly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sir, please have a seat and wait for your number to be called! I'm in the   
middle of something very important." the receptionist went back to filing her long, hot  
pink nails and humming.  
  
Tired of fighting a losing battle, Joe, Matt and Sora took a seat on the blue  
pleather chairs. After a few minutes of listening to elevator music, the receptionist took   
her microphone out and started talking.  
  
"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, we will now be serving number- AHH!"  
  
The receptionist was cut off by a man with a stocking over his face bursting  
through the doors. He was very stout, and appeared to have brown hair, but it was a   
little hard to tell with the beige-coloured stocking covering it. In his right hand he held   
a black gun.  
  
"Freeze! Everyone down!" the man yelled. Joe, Matt and Sora did as they were  
told. The man walked over to the receptionist's desk. "Give me a year's supply of saline  
soloution (A/N: That is the stuff that's used to clean contact lenses, right?)! N-now!!"  
  
The receptionist nodded, got up and started looking through a drawer. After   
a minute, she returned to her chair and boxed the soloution, then put it in a bag.  
  
"There you go, have a nice day!" She smiled. The man ran out of the office.  
  
"Well that was... Odd..." Joe speculated. Matt and Sora nodded while   
sweatdropping.  
  
"You'd think he'd ask for more then a year's supply!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Attention," the receptionists voice was heard yet again through her microphone,  
"we are now serving number one, if you are number one, please come up to the desk, and   
place your number back where you got it. That's number one."   
  
Joe got up and put his number away. The receptionist took him down the hallway   
to the eye doctor's office.   
  
Matt and Sora looked at each other.  
  
"So... what are we supposed to do now?" said Matt.  
  
"Uh, wanna go for a walk?" Sora asked  
  
"Sure." The two walked out of the office.  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter two. Oh dear god, this story's getting worse, isn't it...? Gee, not really any  
romance yet, don't worry... Even if my story doesn't get any better, there'll still be romance!! =)   
Thanks to all that reviewed! That's really nice of you!! If there are any suggestions... or comments   
you think too long for the review box thingy's (hopefully GOOD comments..), e-mail me!  
miyu444@gurlmail.com! Hell, e-mail me anyway... Nah, ya don't HAVE to.   
  
Chapter 3 will be coming up pretty soon, I have no life at the moment! =)  
  
Miyu444 


	3. Ice Cream

A/N: Chapter 3! Wowzers. I think I've got this story pretty much all planned out!  
I'll try not to take too long to finish it!!!! I start school in 3 days, so I might not be able to   
update very much after this. Right. So, here it is! Enjoy!  
  
Joe's new glasses  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The two walked down the sidewalk in the downtown area. The two exchanged idle chit-chat,  
until something caught Sora's attention.  
  
"Hey, my dad and I used to go to that ice cream place right there. They've got great ice cream,  
wanna go get some?"   
  
"Sure! How can I turn ice cream down?" Matt smiled. When they arrived at the door, they went   
inside (whoa).   
  
"Can I help you?" The guy behind the counter asked the pair.  
  
"Uh, I'll have a single scoop of mint chocolate chip..." Matt looked over to Sora who was still   
trying to decide.  
  
"Ah... Single scoop of chocolate..." they paid for their ice cream and found a small table. Sora  
tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear after she'd sat down. The two were still wearing   
their soccer playing attire, Sora with her black shorts and snug white t-shirt, and Matt with long  
blue shorts and navy t-shirt.  
  
"My dad used to take me here when he was planning to leave for Kyoto for his work. I guess it   
was to get it off my mind. I don't feel like I see him very much anymore..." Sora said looking   
sad momentarily. Matt smiled sympathetically, and put his hand on hers gently.  
  
"I understand, I hardly ever see my mother." Sora smiled back. They both felt closer to one an  
other.   
  
"You've got a bit of ice cream on your lip, Matt..." Sora wiped it off with her finger. Their eyes   
were locked, and they felt themselves being drawn towards each other. They   
were inches apart, and still getting closer... closer...  
  
"Sora? What are you doing here?" a voice interupted their moment. They jumped, finding themselves  
at the original distance apart from each other. They looked at the owner of that voice.  
  
"Troy?" Sora asked with recognition in her voice.   
  
"We were so close... Who is this guy?" Matt thought puzzled by the stranger. Sora, noticing  
Matt's bewilderment, spoke again.  
  
"Oh, Matt! This is my cousin Troy. Troy, this is one of my best friends Matt Ishida. Our friend is getting  
his glasses fixed about five blocks away."  
  
"Uh huh... You guys look a bit more then friends! Haw haw haw... Haw." Sora and Matt blushed at his  
comment. "I'll just... Leave you two alooOOoone... Haw! Bye Sora, see you at the next family dinner..."   
Troy winked at them, then left with his buddies.   
  
"I am soooo sorry about that, Matt... Troy can be such a jerk sometimes..." Sora explained blushing  
a deep crimson.  
  
"That's alright, there's one of those in every family.." Matt replied blushing just as much. The two continued   
eating, and talked almost like nothing happened.  
  
* * *  
  
After 15 minutes, they were ready to leave. They walked down the street towards Eye Way with neither  
of them talking. Finally, after a few minutes, Matt turned to Sora.  
  
"Listen, about before..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." they said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"I've gotta tell you something, Sora... I think I'm in lo--" Matt started, but he was interupted by a loud  
hammering sound coming from across the street, there was a construction site there.   
  
"What? I didn't hear a word you said!!" Sora tried to yell over the noise.  
  
"What??" Matt asked, not hearing Sora either. Sora shrugged and they continued walking.   
  
"How can anything ever happen between us if stuff like this keeps happening?" Matt thought, getting   
annoyed.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooooh... I got some romance in there... Am I evil, or what. Actually, 'or what' might be the prime answer.  
Well, that's chapter 3! I'm thinking... 2 more chapters. =) Please review!!!   
  
Chapter 4... will come soon.. hopefully...  
  
Miyu444 


	4. Pushin' the car...

A/N: Lol, oh my god. It's been sooo long since I've updated this! Hah... I'm so lazy. Ok, well, no more! I'm working! See?   
Yaaahooooo... Ok, well! Read it already!  
  
Joe's New Glasses  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Matt and Sora walked back to Eye Way in silence. When they arrived, Joe was just finnishing up with the optometrist  
(A/N: Thank you Takenouchi Sora!!! Lol =)), and walked up to them... WITH NO GLASSES ON!  
  
"Joe! Where are your glasses?" Sora asked, looking at the almost completely different looking Joe in front of her.  
  
"Ahh... While my glasses get fixed, I have to wear contacts. I hate putting them in my eye though..." he lifts his hand   
attempting to push his glasses up, as a habbit, then realizes they're not there. Grinning sheepishly at the two, he motions   
he his to the door. "Shall we?" and so, they all leave.  
  
"Shotgun!" yelled Matt, running to the front door.  
  
"I thought you were a gentleman!" Sora pouted, sighed then got into the back. Joe got into the car and turned the  
ingnition. After nothing happened, he tried again. He cursed silently, and looked at Matt, then Sora.  
  
"Uh, the car won't start..."   
  
Matt rolled his eyes, "I'm not surprised! How old IS this hunk o' junk anyway?" Joe ignored his comment and looked to Sora  
who looked to be more helpful.  
  
"Well... I think there's a gas station a couple blocks away, I guess we have to push it over there!" Joe nodded unhappily.  
"...And I think I should steer! Ok guys! Get moving!"  
  
"Wait a minute... You're probably just as strong as ol' Joe here," he looked to his left. "no offense.." Joe smiles weakly.   
  
"What's your point, buck?" Sora asked. Matt gave her a questioning look as she called him 'buck', but chose to ignore it.  
  
"So, I think that we should draw straws or something! It's only fair." Joe, in obvious agreement, went looking around for  
somthing to use.  
  
"Well... I've got these," he held up a couple bottles of asprin. "I don't think they're going to work though. How about a good  
old fashioned game of rock, paper, scissors? Odd one out gets to steer!" Sora and Matt shrugged in agreement.  
  
"Rock-paper-SCISSORS!" they all said in unison. Joe held out a pair of finger scissors, while both Sora and Matt had their  
hands balled up in a fist, commonly known as ROCK. Dun dun dun...   
  
Sora sighed, "Great! I have to push. Oh well, at least Matt does too..." she thought, and shrugged. She motioned to the backside  
of the car to Matt, who grinned. "Strange, why is he happy to push..."  
  
They made they're way to the back, and began to push the old shit on wheels (Lol, it's kind of late.). Sora looked over to Matt,   
who stared at the bumper. "How does he look good all the time...? Kind of like earlier, damn that was close." she looked   
up, pausing her thoughts to look into the car at Joe, who was resting his hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"Sora?" she turned her face towards Matt, not affecting her pushing.  
  
"Yeah?" he looked down for a moment, then looked at her again.  
  
"Well... I have to tell you something, so, I'm just going to say it and get it over with. Sora... I've liked you for a long time.  
And well... I was wondering if you'd go out with me?" he closed his eyes, waiting for a response. Sora grinned, stood up   
straight, leaving the car with only one pusher, grabbed Matt's shoulders and kissed him.  
  
Joe looked up from the steering wheel, realizing that the car was no longer moving. He looked into the rearview mirror  
only to see his friends lip-locked. He laughed slightly, "It's about time..."  
  
Sora pulled apart from Matt, and looked into his eyes. Matt was shocked by the sudden kiss, but wasn't complaining.  
"Hoorah! She kissed me!" he grinned goofily at the thought, still not believing it happened.  
  
"Is that a yes?" she laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. She started pushing the car again, with Matt following suit.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oooh, Sorato-ness! Wow, that really sucked but... ohh... well... Lol, omg. How un-romantic was THAT?... Lol, ok.  
Review if you please... 


	5. Gas station meetings

A/N: An other day, an other chapter... Ah, yes, the final chapter! How I've waited for this day... Err, yeah. Lol, ok, well,   
*sniff*, thanks to y'all out there... reviewing and... crap... =) Count blah... Lol, ok, sorry. Where did that come from? The blue  
I tell ya... THE FREAKIN' BLUE. Sorry, yes, hyper. Perhaps I'm in a constant state of hyperness? We'll never know. So, now  
I'm rambling! ENJOY!  
  
Joe's New Glasses  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
After 15 minutes of pushing, they finally made it to the gas station.  
  
"YESSSSS... (A/N: LOL reminds me of my childhood... ahem.. 5 years ago... :s)" Matt hissed, starting to dance. Sora looked  
at him oddly.  
  
"Mind telling me WHY I'm going out with you again?" he shrugged, grinning, then continued his dance. Joe got out of the  
car.  
  
"We-ell, what have we got he-ah?" they turned to the overweight man in baggy coveralls, scratching... himself. (A/N: I've  
attatched myself to... myself. Hah! American pie 2. Sorry.) He adjusted his greasy ball cap on his head and circled the  
ve-hicle. "Looks to me like ya got yerself in a reeeal dilly of a pickle..." Joe smiled politely.  
  
"Yes sir, I'm not really sure what's wrong... But I have a feeling it has to do with the -jibberish-ness-..." and Joe started  
talking to the mechanic about his baby. It's not actually his BABY, it's his car.  
  
~About a car length away...~  
  
"My goodness gracious, is that my little Yamato Ishida?" an old woman walked up to Matt, who paled instantly at her  
voice.  
  
"Oh hello Mrs. Pinkydoodle..." the woman squealed with delight at his recognition and started to inch toward him while  
making little kissing sounds. Finally reaching his cheek, she gave him a big wet kiss, leaving a bright red lipstick mark  
on his cheek.   
  
"Oh! Let me get that for you!" reaching into her floral purse, she pulled out a kleenex and proceded to lick it numerous   
times. Everyone in the 10 foot radius of them grimaced as she wiped his cheek. "There! Oh my! Mattie, it's been ages!  
How's your father?" she didn't wait for his answer. "Oh dear, how you've grown! And, my my! Who's this?" she turned her  
attention to the redheaded girl, who was watching the entire time, greatly amused.   
  
"Uhh, this is Sora." Matt scratched his arm.  
  
"Oh Matt! A little girlfriend! Isn't she precious!" she pursed her lips in delight. Sora laughed timidly as Mrs. Pinkydoodle  
went up to her, hugging the life out of her. "You must take care of little Mattie! Are you good in the kitchen?"  
  
"Umm... Not... Really.." Mrs. Pinkydoodle gasped.   
  
"Tsk tsk, a young girl MUST be prepared to feed her husband! Do you sew?" Sora shrugged, shaking her head, "Oh my!  
How do you expect to find a good husband with no skills? I'm sure there are plenty of girls your age, married with   
children!" Matt and Sora raised their eyebrows in skeptisism. "My word. Well, I best be off. Marty over there is calling!"  
Marty Pinkydoodle waved from the bright pink cadillac, and after her goodbyes, the Pinkydoodles were gone.  
  
"My god, Matt, who was that?" Sora asked, still in shock. Matt sighed.  
  
"My old babysitter... After my parents split, dad was working a lot and I couldn't be left alone! She thinks I look up to her  
as my second mother..." he shuddered, "but she's more of a product of my nightmares." he wiped his cheek, grimacing.  
  
"Yikes. Glad I never had any babysitters like that... " she patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.  
  
~Back to Joe...~  
  
"Matt! Sora! The car's fixed... Just gotta pay." Joe yelled over to them. He looked back to Bob Billy June who was writing   
out the bill.  
  
"..and an other 20 smackers for the tape!" he nodded, ripping it off and handing it to Joe. "That should do it!"  
  
Joe furrowed his brow. "When did I ever bad mouth you? You charged me 5 dollars for it!" Bob Billy June scratched his  
be-hind and looked up to the sky.   
  
"You called me a 'sir'. Now I may not be a smart man... but I know when I'm bein' insulted!" Joe blinked, and shook his   
head.   
  
"I guess there's no point in arguing..." he thought, and handed the man some cash. "Thank you. . ." Joe looked at him   
one last time before getting into the car with Matt and Sora.  
  
"Back to the soccer field?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess... Everyone should still be there..." Matt stated. And they were off to the park.  
  
~Later... at the soccer field...~  
  
"Hey you guys! Where'd you go?" Tai asked, bouncing the checkered ball on his head.   
  
"My glasses broke..." Joe started, but was then attacked by his pink haired girlfriend. Mimi has pink hair...  
  
"Joe! You disappeared! And wow! Don't you look handsome!" Joe blushed.  
  
"Well.. they gave me some contacts while my glasses were getting fixed."  
  
"Gee whiz Joe, why didn't you go to Lens Crafters? They fix your glasses in an hour! (A/N: That's for you, pikapika toire! =))"  
Joe sighed, slightly angered that he didn't even know about it earlier.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't go to Lens crafters, Joe... Otherwise, I don't know if Sora and I would EVER have gotten together!"   
Matt smiled at Sora, then pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
"...EH?" the rest of the group would be asking a lot of questions! Oh yes, ha ha ha.   
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Wow, what powerful words. And, so true! The fic is done! Over! Kaput.. Finito.. Finis! Don't know how else to say it...  
But there ain't no more! =) Oh and... don't ask about Mrs. Pinkydoodle, let's say she reminds me of a certain someone  
I know. . . Ehhe... Thanks! Bye bye! 


End file.
